This invention relates to semiconductor devices having on one side an anode zone and on the other side a cathode zone, with a high specific resistance zone and a lattice defect zone positioned between the anode and cathode zones.
Semiconductor devices of the kind can be effectively utilized as, for example, static induction thyristors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors or the like.